Growling Secrets
by ThunderWolf395
Summary: Lucy Leave so she can train with her new found power. But insted she finds her true Family, Home and a side to her that she never even new about.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Its possiable that that all the chapters will be called 'Growling Secrets'. But i'll be sure to say the chapter name at the beginning of the story. I'm not great at spellings. Well that enough of me chattering. Enjoy the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own fairy tail  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

**Lucy's POV  
**

I wake up to see a small tiger cub lieing in a clearing.I look at myself and to my shock/surprise i see im a tiger, "_well this is a surprise im a tiger how it that even possiable its not like" _My thoughts stopped it their tracks when i here a low deep growl.  
I look around to see where its comthing from and see 3-4 wolves slowly stalkingtowards the cub. I start running towards the cub my long powerful legs swallowing up the ground. I reach the cub standing over it protectinf it as if it was my own, one of the wolves sprinted towards us its grey fur matted with dirt and grass the look of blood lust in its eyes. It jumps up in the air just as to more wolves come out from the bushes, without a second thought i grab hold of the grey wolfs paw and throw it into a tree knocking it unconscious. i run towards the wolves standing up knocking them over and puting both my frount paws on there throats choking them untill they also fall into a unconscious sleep.

"Th..thank you" said a voice i turn around to look at the cub

"Its fine. Whats your name?" i ask the cub

"Rosa i'm Rosa" said Rosa "

nice to meet you Rosa im Sky" _SKY! i'm called lucy arnt i where did i get sky from_ i ask myself. BEEP BEEP BEEP "huh why can i hear..." i started just as i sat up in my bed with my alarm clock shouting at me. "argh shut up" i say as i throw my alarm clock at the wall. "_Well i guess i should get ready" _i think to myself.

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

Lucy Climbs out of bed at runs herself a bath. After about 10 minuets she gets out ties a fluff white towl around her and walks back into her bedroom. She puts on a tiger stripe tank top some black skinny jeans and a pair of black vans, Fixes her hair and make up before skipping out the door and to the guild.

* * *

**At The Guild Lucy's POV  
**

I sat down at my normal seat in frount of the bar and placed my head down on the counter

"morrning lucy what can i get for ya" said a cheery voice.

I looked up to see a white mage looking at me the a bright smile, i smiled weakly back and said "strawberry milkshake please Lisanna"

"coming right up" Lisanna said happiley. Lucy couldnt help but smile at her happy friend _"shes more like a sister than a friend i hope we can stay good friends" _I thought

"here you are" said Lisanna placing down her milkshake in front of her.

"Thanks Lisanna" I said taking a sip of the shake

"No Problem" "hey uh Lu-chan" Lisanna asked

"yeah" I replied

"what up you seem down" Lisanna said "whats up?"

"I'm just tired and i had a really weird dream that i cant stop thinking about" I replied putting my head back down on the bar counter

"what was it.." Lisanna was cut off by me screaming

"Lucy?! LUCY!" Lisanna yelled

Just before i slipped off into a inky blackness

* * *

**Eraz's POV **

I walk into a thwe guild to hear Lucy screaming, I run forward to catch her just before she falls off her bar stall and smashs into the floor. I lay Lucy down on the floor with her head on my lap.

"Lucy?! LUCY!" yelled Lisanna as she neatly vaulted over the bar counter and sat down beside Lucy, with panick and worry written all over her face.

"calm down Lisanna" i tell her

"I...I Cant" she replies "WENDY" she yelled making the little blue hair mage jump in her seat. Then she gets up and runs over

"can u dont anything Wendy?" i ask her

"i'll try" Wendy replies

* * *

**Back To Lucy's POV **

"Lucy" A voice hissed

"who are you?" I question "where are you?"

"That dosent matter just listen to me" the voice said again

"ok" I replie

"You are a tigress a beta soon to be the leader your power was sealed away by the farther when your mother died, you must come and take your place as leader of the clan." the voice said "go to the forest on the east side of the city i'll meet you there."

"What im a leader i mean i cant" Lucy started

"please you need to come and look after YOUR caln

"ok ok i will" I said with a sigh

"good i will see you soon then" said the voice in replie

"WAIT" Lucy yelled "at lest tell me your name"

"oh yes my name is Sora" Said Sora

* * *

**Hope you liked my first chapter. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes **

**Please Follow Favourite Review **

**- Thunder :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter YAY :D Sorry if you got confused in the other chapter. I wrote this chapter before the first chapter went public. So yeah enjoy and stay awesome**

**I own fairy tail *wakes up from dream* God damnit still dont own it**

* * *

**Chapter Two: I Need To Go**

**Guild Hall**

**Wendy's POV**

Me Eraz and Lisanna were sitting on the floor around Lucy. Lucy's head was on Eraz's lap, Lisanna was clasping Lucy's hand and i was trying my best to heal Lucy even though i do not what is wrong with her.

"Wendy" Eraz said gently i looked at her "stop Wendy you will use up all your magic" Erza said

"o..ok Er-chan" I stammered I trust Er-chan but she can be very scary.

* * *

**Lisanna's POV  
**

"O..ok Er-chan" Wendy stammered

I Flashed Wendy a sad smile then look back at Lucy. That when i felt her hand twitch "Lucy?!" I whispered She mumbled I replie, then her eyes flickered open the deep chocolate colour stareing at me. I looked back at her and burst into tears.

"Are you ok Lu-chan" Wendy said weakly

"yes i think" Lucy replied

"good" Erza said sternly.

"Here" I said takeing hold of her hand helping her up

"t...thanks" Lucy stammered

"No problem" I said sitting her down on one of the ball stalls "so do you no why you blacked out?"

* * *

**Lucy's POV  
**

"No Problem" Lisanna said whilst she sat me down on a ball stall "so do you no why you blacked out?! asked me

"well..." I started. But was cut off by the guild hall doors being blown off its hinges

"I'M BACK!" Yelled a pink hair mage

"Aye sir" Said blue flying cat

The pink hair mage looked around and saw me and Lisanna sitting at the bar he walked over to us.

"Hey Natsu" said Lisanna "anything i can get for you"

"yeah can i have a chillie milkshake" Natsu replied

"sure coming right up" Lisanna said getting up from her seat and going behind the counter

"hey uh Lucy" Natsu said with a grin plastered on his face

"yeah?" Lucy Replied

"well i have been noticing that you havent been on that many missions lately and uh well your always hiding behind your spirtes when you do. So uh your off team Natsu and Lisanna is taking your place because you are weak you should also quit the guild cause like know one would miss you at..." he was cut of by the sound of a glass smashing.

We both turn to see Lisanna behind the counter the content of Natsu drink over the floor along with a smashed glass her face darkend with anger, she stormed across to slap Natsu but i caught her hand before it made contact with his face. "calm down Lisannna" i told her letting go of her hand, then i turned to face Natsu.

"Thank you Natsu, thank you i have been trying to think of a way to get out of this guild since i passed out a few minuets ago" I said with a fake grin on my face

"what you never passed out stop looking for attention like you always do" Natsu replied

"she did pass..." Lisanna started but i held my hand up to stop her

"well i better go and get my guild mark removed" i said still with a fake grin on my face. I looked at Lisanna and mouthed_ meet me at my house tonight ok _she nodded in replie.

* * *

**Master Makarov Office  
**

I heared my office door open and looked up to see Lucy standing in the door way "what can i do for you my child" i asked her

"uh please could you remove my guild mark im quiting the guilld" Lucy said quickly

"but why" i couldnt help but ask.

" I'm sorry Master but i cant tell you" "can please remove my guild mark" Lucy said sadley

I gave her a sad smile "very well" i waved my hand over her mark and is disappered,

Lucy walked over to the door way and stopped she said "thank you for being the farther i never had but its time for me to go" she smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

**Second chapter Yay sorry if theres spelling mistakes **

**Please Favourite Follow and Review **

**Be updating soon**

**-Thunder :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Chapter 3 Yay**

**Lucy: Yay**

**Wendy: Yay**

**Lisanna: Yay**

**Natsu: Huh?**

**Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna: *face palm***

**Natsu: What?**

**Me: Never mind Enjoy the chapter peeps**

**Natsu: Thunder doesnt own fairy tail**

**Me: thanks for rubbing it in**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Animal Instincts**

**Normal POV  
**

Lucy walks out of the guild slowly then breaks into a run, running as fast as she could towards her apartment. she runs out the steps to her door fumbling with her keys to open the door, when the door finally opens Lucy collapses on the floor in tears. _she mentally hits herself _"pull yourself together Lucy" she says to herserlf out loud. She pulls herself up off the floor and starts packing her stuff.

**(Skip the packing)**

"Open Gate Of The Maiden, Virgo" Lucys yells "punishment time hime?" Virgo questions "for the thousands time no! I want you to put these in to storage in the spirt world please" Lucy Replied as she gestured towards her bags "of course hime, is that all?" Virgo asks her face set in a grim straight line. "Yes thank you Virgo" Said Lucy, she was about to straight the sheets on her bed when she heared tapping on her window Lucy turned to look at what was causeing the tapping and bascily jumped out of her skin. There perched of the windowsill was Lisanna, "omg Lisanna" Lucy said running forward and opening her window.

* * *

**Lisanna's POV  
**

"Omg Lisanna" Lucy said running towards me and opening the window

I giggled "sorry Lu chan didnt mean to scare you" i said climbing through her window and landing lightly on the ground

"Its ok Lisanna chan" she replied sadly

"Lu chan are you ok" I asked her

"no im not ok" She said " I hate Natsu i cant belive him"

"im soooo sory about him and telling you that i was taking your place... which i would never do" i told her

"no no dont say sorry for him its his own falut and i think of you as a sister so i would trust that you would never take someones place" Lucy said back to me witha smile.

Then she looked at her watch " i need to go now Lisanna thanks for being the sister i never had" Lucy told me as she pulled me into a hug.

"Wait...Your goind to the station right" i asked her

"uhh um yes i am" She stammed

"Can i at least walk you to the station please!" I pleaded

"sure" Lucy replied

* * *

**Train Station **

**Lucy's** **POV**

I pulled Lisanna into a hug "i'm going to miss you so much sis" i tell her

"i will miss you to big sis" Lisanna replied with tears spilling down her cheeks

I pull away from her hug and look at her in the eyes "please stay safe I will come back one day I promise"

"LISANNA" we both heard someone yell i turn around to see Natsu striding towards her he clearly hadnt seen me yet " i'm going now Lisanna i will miss you" I say then run off and hide even though the train is in the station.

"Lisanna" i heard Natsu say "what are you doing here and why are you crying did Lucy do somthing to you" I stiffened at the sound of my name_. how dare he talk about me like that _I think to myself But my a yell brought me back to reality.

"LUCY DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG ITS YOU! you are doing everything wrong if anyone should of left the guild i should of been you" Lisanna yelled in Natsu's Face Which was then followed by a slap across the face. Then Lisanna storm off leaving a very shocked Natsu standing with a red cheek on the train platform. _thank you Lisanna thank you._

* * *

**The east forest  
**

**Normal Pov**

"Hello" Lucy called "anyone there.." She stopped shouting a listened then spun around to look at the under growth "Sora i know you are there" Lucy called

"awww how did you find me" Sora Replied as she stepped out from the under growth

Lucy gasped she expected to see a human but insted she a Sunset coloured orange tiger with bright sky blue eyes "s..sora" Lucy whispered

"it is me and i wont hurt you its just more comfortable to be in this form" Sora Replied

"really so dose that mean i could..." Lucy trailed off

Sora laughed "yes you can let me show you how"

Lucy looked at Sora her eyes sparkling

"Picure yourself as a tiger your long tail, Powerful paws every single stripe on your body" Sora told her

and Lucy did just that she saw herself a powerful white tiger Golden eyes Gold shadowing everyone of her stripes. When she opened her eyes insted of her hands she saw large white black stripes golden shadowed paws. "wow" Lucy breathed.

"Well now you are a tiger lets go and meet the rest of the clan" Sora told her Lucy nodded and followed Sora to the clan. As they passed through the trees Lucy gased in amazment. She saw a lake with a water fall and behind the water fall was a cave, Tigers and Tigress were lyeibng around in the sun some in human form most in Tiger.

Sora looked at Lucys face and laughed "welcome to your new home"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will try and put a bit of romance into the next chapter Lucy X OC  
**

**Natsu: Whos the OC i bet its me**

**Me: *face palm* its not you for two reasons one OC i a charcter that i make and two Lucy hates you**

**Natsu: Harsh**

**Me: But True**

**Natsu: Whatever... Follow Favourite and review!(sorry about the spelling its really bad i know)  
**

**Me: Oh Shut up**

** Be updateing soon!  
**

**-Thunder out :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! hope you are enjoying the fanfic so far. There should be a bit of romance in this chapter  
**

**Gray: *Wolf whistle***

**Me: Gray when did you get here**

**Gray: i dont know**

**Me: Helpful. Anyway enjoy the chapter**

**Gray: Thunder still doest'n own Fairy Tail**

**Me: Again someone is rubbing it in**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A New Family **

**Normal POV**

"Sora whos that" yelled a copper coloured Tiger with bright amber eyes

"This is Lucy and she is going to be a new member of are clan" Sora roared, then started to walk forward and bekoned Lucy to follow her.

They walked into the cave behind the waterfull, Lucy looked around and gasped "this place is amazing, does everyone in the clan sleep in here?" Lucy questioned

"No, there are lots of smaller caves around see" Sora replied as she lifted one paw and gestured to the walls and a small staircase that went up the walls to more rows of cave openings.

"ohhhhh" Lucy stammered who was completely flabbergasted "so everyone in the clan has a cave to themselves, thats pretty cool" she said as she carried looking around "hey is that another den/cave/bedroom up there?" asked Lucy as she gestured towards a slightly larger opening at the very top of the cave.

"Yes that is a den and before you ask its yours" explained Sora

"what, how I mean um thank you I think... can you show me how to get up to it?!" Lucy stammered

Sora smirked trying to keep control over her laughter at Lucy's shocked face. "Sure" she said quickly than ran over to a staircase leading up the walls of the main cave "straight up this staircase Lucy" Sora yelled over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs "race ya!"

"Hey no fair" Lucy yelled after her as she started to run

* * *

**Lucy's POV  
**

"Hey no fair" I yelled and ran after her "i'm right behind you" Lucy purred as she over took Sora "not any more now your behind me and im gonna..." Lucy started but was cut off by running headlong into a wall.

"Nice one Lucy nice one" Sora said sarcastically as she helped me up with the biggest grin on her face i have ever seen

"thanks for the sympathy Sora" I replied and lightly shoved her.

"Well here we are this will be your... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN HERE" Sora yelled at a male white tiger with brilliant emerald green eyes

_Hes kinda cute _said the weird side of my mind "_i thought i locked you up_" i think back _well you didnt so ha ha ha _"_argh shut up and go away_" i replie

In the Real World 

**Normal POV**

"Why are you in here this den is for the beta only!" Sora Growled

"I know i'm a beta" he said back

"Since when?" Sora replied

"fine fine i will go... hey Sora" He asked

"What" she spat

"Whos the tigress" He said eyeing Lucy up.

Sora sighed "this is Lucy" she told him "Lucy meet Sage"

"sup" Sage said as he smiled at Lucy

"h..hey" Lucy stammered _"why am i so nervous" Lucy_ thinks to myself_ its cause you liiiiiiike him "you again! a) we just met b) your not happy so stop the tongue rolling"_ Lucy thinks back.

"Anyway Lucy follow me and Sage you clear off"Sora yells over her shoulder at them

"ok i'm going to being so bossy" Sage snaps back then he looks at Lucy "Nice meeting to Luce" he gives her a wink then walks off down the towards the stairs,

"Lucy?" Sora calls

"whoops coming Sora" Lucys calls back and runs into the den nearly running into a girl with mid length light brown hair and the same sky blue eyes as Sora, shes wearing stone washed denim shorts a white top the shows a little of her stomach and a small picture of her as a tiger on a chain aorund hr neak. "S...Sorry Sora" Lucy stammered

"its ok, go back to normal lucy i never really saw what you looked like" Sora asked/comanded Lucy, Lucy changed back into a person (**First chapter explains whats lucy's wearing i cant be asked to write it again) **"Lucy you may notice some changes top you and your figure" Sora told her

"Like?" Lucy asked with a question mark above her head.

"Well your hair is longer, your bust is bigger, you are taller and your sences are better" replied Sora

_"really"_ Lucy thought as she looked at herself _"hair longer...check, bust is bigger...oh god check, i cant tell my height and my sences..check"_

"Lucy did you bring any of your stuff?" Sora questioned her

"yeah kinda its in storage in the spirt world shall i get it" Lucy asked Sora nodded "Open Gate Of the Maiden, Virgo" Lucy Yelled

"Punishment time hime" Virgo asks her

"No No No can you get my stuff out of storage please Virgo" Lucy asks her

"Yes Hime" Virgo replies then disappears then immediately returns with Lucy's bags "is this all hime?" Virgo questioned

"Yes Virgo thank you" Lucy's replies and follows Sora around her den

**(skip the tour of her den)**

"well this is your den" Sora said cheerfuly "would you like help unpacking?" she said as she picked up one of Lucys bags and carried it into her room

"yes Sora thanks" Lucy's replied as she opened her suitcase. Then something made her burst in to floods of tears

"Lucy?! whats wrong" Sora asked rushing over to comfourt her friend, but due to Lucy crying she couldnt speak so insted she just shakily pointed her finger at a picture of her and Lisanna outside the guild they were both had a big grin on there face.

"T..thats Lisa..Lisanna she was l..like a little s..sister to me" Lucy sobbed into Sora's arms

"you must miss her but you will see her again one day" Sora paused "you can write her letters" she said quitely whilst she stroked Lucy's hair

"really...thank you its be amazing to talk to her and i can tell her about this place and me and..." Sora cut her off

"Lucy i understand you want to talk to your friend but you must promise me that you will never tell anyone about this place about your rank in the clan about your power... Promise me" Sora told her

"but.." Lucy began

"promise me" she told Lucy sternly

"I promise" Lucy mumbled

"good" sora said getting up "oh and Lucy... the clan will always be your family your friends we arte always here for you" and with that Sora walked out her den

"_my family i have a new family"_ Lucy thought to herself _but i think Sage is a bit more than family dont you think _said the weird side of her mind _"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Lucy yelled back in her mind._

* * *

**Heyyyyyyyy hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry its late. starting school again i will just and update as regularly as possiable! Anyway same thing again sorry about any spelling mistakes. I will try and get a new chapter out tomorrow  
**

**Favourite Follow and Review *Virtual hugs to those who review* **

**stay awesome guys**

**-Thunder :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps just wanted to say THANK YOU for all of the awesome reviews! I will try to write as many chapters as possiable, speaking of which im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that i havent undated in ages i had major writers block but now im back so YAY! Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Happy: You still dont own fairy tail**

**Me: Shut up cat and go away I know that**

* * *

**Just before i start, in this chapter we will be following Sage from where he left Lucy's den just incase you got confused (I know i did and im writing the story)**

**anyway thats enough of me talking. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Training **

**Normal POV**

"Anyway Lucy follow me and Sage you clear off"Sora yells over her shoulder at them

"ok i'm going to being so bossy" Sage snaps back then he looks at Lucy "Nice meeting to Luce" he gives her a wink then walks off down the towards the stairs, then stops and looks to see if Lucy has run inside. "_Well i guess i will need to wait around here if I want to talk to Lucy"_ Sage thought "_where shall I hide cause Sora will kill me if she sees me_." He looked around _"hmmm... there_" he thought, and he started to run then jumped up to a small ledge his claws diging into the stone. Sage growled in determintaion as he hauled himself up onto the ledge "_well that was fun" _Sage thought to himself as he dusted himself off.

"Lucy i understand you want to talk to your friend but you must promise me that you will never tell anyone about this place about your rank in the clan about your power... Promise me" Sora told her

"but.." Lucy began

"promise me" she told Lucy sternly

"I promise" Lucy mumbled

"good" sora said getting up "oh and Lucy... the clan will always be your family your friends we are always here for you" and with that Sora walked out of her den **(thank you copy n paste) **stright under the ledge of which Sage was laying on. "Now i need to find Sage and interrogate him why he was in Lucy's den" Sora said to herself and with that she morphed into a tigress and ran down the stairs out of the main den.

"That was close" Sage mumbled to himself then jumped down of the ledge and walked into the den turning into a human just as he entered the den.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Nearly done" I said just as i put the picture of me and Lisanna on my bedside table, i went to reach down to get some books when i heard someone chuckled behind me

"so this is Lucy as a human" the voice said "I like it"

I spun around to see a guy around my age may be a bit older he was wearing lose black jeans, very dark grey top and a white un buttoned shirt and a picture of his tiger around his neak on a chain, he had raven black hair and brilliant emerald green eyes.

"Like what you see" he said teasingly with a sly smile on his face

"who are you and why are you in my den!" i yell at him

"well I can see you have spent to much time around Sora you are always yelling" he replied the smile still plastered on his face

I calmed down a bit. "You still didnt tell me who you are"

"ouch" he said with a fake look of hurt on his face tho that damn smile is still there "we met earlier then Sora kicked me out"

"Sage right?" I asked him

"bingo" Sage replied (guess what the smile is still there)

"why are you here" i ask him

"just come over to say hi" he started "and to hide from Sora" he mumbled

"riiiiiight... well i'm gonna go" I replied walking over towards the exit of my den "cya" then walked out I get to the exit of the main cave to hear someone behind me "are you following me Sage" i ask him not even turning around

"welllll yes and no" he replied as he ran up to walk along side me "no because this is the only exit to the main cave"

"and yes?" i said facing him

"well your new here so you may get lost" he replied

"so it has nothing to do with the fact that if you look like your doing somthing useful Sora wont kill you" I replie my voice dripping with sarcasm

"noooo ok yes she will kill..." He was cut off by someone screaming his name

"SAGE what are you doing" Sora yelled running towards him

"I umm uhh" Sage stuttered then shot me a 'please save me' look

"Sora calm down" i yell " i bumped into him he he offered to show me around" i say quickly

"oh ok" Sora said turning back to her smiley self then she walks up to Sage and whispers somthing in his ear which I could not here

(Sota whispers to Sage: Touch her your the clans next meal)

I heard him gulp then he quickly walked over to me grabbed my arm and dragged me outside "lets start the tour" He said with a grin.

**(after the tour cant be asked to write it out)**

We are both in are tiger form as we enter a large clearing

"and this is the training arena probably where you will be spending most of your time" Sage tells me

"why will i be spening most of my time here?" i ask him

"well you may need a bit of training cause you are new to all of this" said Sage as he lied down on top of a fallen log

"hmm never thought about that" I replie lieing next to the log "well then i guess training will start tomorrow"

* * *

**well that took me ages sorry it was a bit of a bad ending but i hope you enjoyed it **

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes**

**Favourite Follow Review**

**Happy reading**

**-Thunder :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys heres chapter 6 for you hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Secret**  


**Lucy's POV**

I have been training the hole day with Sage he is telling me that it will make me look stronger so I can learn advanced stuff more quickly when the proper training begins. We are currently doing some fighting training.

"Lucy wake up" Sage yelled as he ran towards me teeth beared

"eep" i squeaked and ran away causing Sage to start laughing at my reaction "perfect" I growled and sprinted forward charging into him then i put my jaws around his throut then closed them enough for him to feel presure but not enough to inflict pain. "I win" i growled my jaws still around his throut

"very clever you win now let me up" Sage replied sounding a bit annoyed

I let go "never let your guard down" I tell him happily laughing at his annoyed face

"yeah yeah" Sage said getting very annoyed that i'm laughing at him.

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

"Yeah yeah" Sage said getting very annoyed that Lucy is laughing at him "i wonder what Sora is up to"

"probaly hunting... hey Sage lets do some stealth training" Lucy said quickly

"uh ok why" Sage asked looking confused cause they had already done that twice

"there is someone watching us i can smell them i want to sneek up on them" she whispered to him

"ok then you need to sneek up on me ok" Sage told her

"ok but lets make it harder im not aloud in that area of the woods" Lucy she as she getured towards the south side of the clearing "then i cant sneek up"

"ok i will give you 10 seconds to get into the woods so i dont know where you are" Sage replied standing in the middle of the clearing "ok... go 10...9...8...7..."

Lucy ran into the woods and started to slowly move round towards the south side

"3...2...1 you better be hiden" Sage yelled opening his eyes

Lucy quitely walked towards the smell she peaked over the bush and saw a Tigress in the bushs _"3..2..1"_ Lucy thought to herself then she pounced on the Tigress. They rolled into the clearing and Sage ran forward towards them. Lucy growled at the Tigress then she realised who she was choking "SORA" Lucy screamed and let her go.

"What the hell what that for" Sora roared at Lucy who just growled

"what are you talking about Sora I didnt no it was you besides what did you want me to do carry with the training with a shot at being somthings prey" Lucy growled and her eyes started to change from its normal warm golden to blood red

"Ladies and ladies calm down it was just a mis-understanding you dont need to go and cry over" Sage said calmly standing inbetween them failing to notice Lucy's eyes

Sora snapped out of it and noticed her eyes "Sage move" Sora told him he didnt budge "move look at her eyes"

Sage turned round to see Lucy eyes bright red "oh thats easy to get her to snap out of it" Sage laughed "she is focased on you right so she dosnt care about me" he said moving to Lucy's side "so this should work" as he said it he reached over Lucy's back and bite her between her shoulder blades

"Ouch ouch ouch stop biting me" Lucy snapped at him who was still biting skin

"ish she nornmal" Sage asked Sora

"yeah she is" Sora replied

Sage let go "that hurt what was that for!" Lucy yelled at Sage who just had a very pleased look on his face

"well that was for two reasons one for pay back and the other i will let Sora tell you about" Sage replied who still had a smirk on his face.

"Thanks Sage" Sora replied "anyway basicly Lucy you have this very powerful and dangous side of you **(im going to use members of wolf pack like alpha beta omega esc... just cause i can)** being the.." she trailed off and look at Sage "umm haveing alpha blood in you mean that you are very powerful and have some of the best sences in the clan and.." she got cut off

"Lucy has got alpha blood in her how i mean Layla never had a cub did she" Sage questioned

"well Layla did but Lucy was taken away before anyone in the clan found out" Sora told him annoyed that she was cut off

"i'm still here" Lucy yelled

"whoops sorry Lucy" Sora replied "anyway..."

* * *

**Hey peeps hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry it was another crappy ending  
**

**hope you enjoyed sorry about spelling**

**Favourite Follow Review**

**Happy reading**

**-Thunder out :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey Guys i'm back**

**Juzia: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN JUZIA HASNT BEEN ABLE TO SEE GRAY SAMA!**

**Me: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry i had so much homework and a dumb amount of writers block **

**Juzia: Juzia will forgive you just this once. Oh and one more thing**

**Me: What?**

**Juzia: Thunder doesnt own fairy tail  
**

**Me: Really its been ages and your still rubbing it in**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Back At Fairy Tail **

**Normal POV**

"Wait wait wait let me get this straight" Sage yelled after Sora had finished explaining Lucys links to alpha blood " your telling me that Lucy is part alpha, her mother was Layla, she has a stupid amount of power but what about her farther and her weird eye changey colour thing".

"I was really telling Lucy and yes thats all true but the clan never new or even saw Lucys farther" Sora replied who was currantly paceing around

"maybe the eye thing is somthing I gained from my farther" Lucy put trying to make it sound more like a statment but it sounded more liek a question

"or maybe your just weird" Sage snickered earning a punch from Sora

"shall we get back to the den im tired" Lucy yawned stretching her arms and walking towards to the main den

"sure tonight but you will soon need to get use to how this system works" Sora replied catching her up Lucy looked at her confused "basicully we do things like hunting and depending on type training"

"hunting as in killing animals" Lucy asked shackily turning white

"Yes but when your a wolf. That side kind of kicks so raw meat and blood doesnt really have a effect" Sage said in a matter-of-factly tone apearing on the other side of Lucy.

They soon reached the den Sora said goodnight to Lucy and death glared Sage then walked off to the other side of the den to another set of stairs. Leaving Sage and Lucy alone the other Tigers were either asleep or out hunting.

"which level is your den?" Lucy asked him looking around

"the level below yours look i'll show you" He replied grabbing her wrist and running off towards a set of stairs with Lucy waveing about in the air behind him "here we are" he yelled suddeny stopping sending Lucy flying into the wall

"thats the second that has happend today" Lucy told him rubbing her head as she got up to see Sage grinning his annoying face off "what?" he just carried on grinning. "WHAAAAAAT?"

"I guess you wanted to come in" he replied smugly she looked at him cunfued then she relised that she hit a wall inside his den

"that was an accident" Lucy retorted walking out of his den

"yeah sure it was" he replied sarcasticly then he notcied Lucy was gone "where are you going" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her back so she smacked into is chest.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled trying to puch away from him but he clung on "i'm trying to go back to my den im sleepy"

"then i will come with you" He said loosening his grip but not letting go Lucy saw her chance and pulled her hand free then sprinted out. She ran into her den and sighed.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Hes so annoying" I thought _but you like him dont you _said the weird side of her mind "not again, go away" I yelled back in my mind _you only want me to go so you can day__dream about Sage _the weird side said emphasizing the word Sage "no i want to go to sleep now goodnight" i replied then walked over to my draws and getting out a blue silk nightgown and climbing into my bed and going to sleep the moment my head touch the pillow.

* * *

**At The Guild **

**Lisanna's POV**

It has only been 5 or 6 hours since Lucy left be it feels like she has been gone for years and years. I slowly walked though the guild doors went to the furthest seat and sat down taking a photo out of my pocket. It was me and Lucy standing outside the guild both has big grins on our faces, its was the same picuture Lucy had. I was to busy stareing at the photo that i didntn relise Grey, Erza and Wendy had sat down opposite me.

"hey Lisanna do you know where Lucy is Natsu said that she wanted to leave the team beacuse shes to good for us we wanted to talk to her but she has disappered" Grey asked my eyes weild with tears "oh Lisanna im sorry i didnt mean to make you cry im-" he got cut off by Natsu

"Lisanna whats wrong did Grey do somthing wrong like the idiot he is or was it L" but Natsu got cut of by a slap across the face.

"Dont you dare say her name!" i screamed at him " you have no right to say her name you bastard Grey has done nothing wrong neither did Lucy it was all you" I stopped to breath well awhere that the entire guild was staring at me "YOU kicked Lucy out of the team YOU ignored her YOU drove her out of the guild YOU didnt even have the balls to tell the rest of your team let alone the rest of the guild that YOUR the reason Lucy is not here!" "I hope your happy Natsu Dragneel your kicked out one team member and your about to lose another I team Natsu and i'm never joining again!" My chest was heaving the entire guild was dumbstruck i was death stareing Natsu who looked terrified at my outburst.

"Is..is that true" Wendy whispered on the brink of tears I looked at her and nodded she burst into tears Grey put her arm around her

"Natsu" Erza yelled striding towards him a sword at hand a deathly arua surrounding her I happily stepped aside to let her pass but Natsu was to quick he had already sprinted out the guilding yelled "im going on a 2 month mission cya soon"

I turned to Erza kill him when he gets back ok she nodded "oh Grey" He looked at me " remind me to bring a camara i want to savour the day when he gets beaten to a bloody pulp".

* * *

**Sorry i havent written for ages im trying I really hope you enjoyed this chapter i will try and get the next chappie out soon hopefully  
**

**The chapter title is weird i couldnt think of anythign else**

**Follow Favorite Review **

**Thunder out =D**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey peeps i'm back I have been stuck for ideas so thats why i havent been updataing that often but im back now so yay**

**Loke: hey hey Thunder guess what**

**Me: What?**

**Loke: Guess**

**Me: No**

**Loke: Guess **

**Me: No **

**Loke: Fine i will tell you, Thunder doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**Me: ... Why does everyone rub it in**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Training begins  
**

**Lucy's Pov  
**

*Yawn* "what time is... WHAT 5 IN THE MORNING" I yelled "well i guess its time to get up" I climbed out of bed pulled off my night clothes and through on my white mini skirt, blue shirt, a white mini jacket with a fur trim hood and white pumps. "beautiful" i whispered then walked out of my den. "Well i am up early suns only just rising and know one is up" I say to myself sitting by the lake, Pulling off my pumps i dangle my feet in the water. "hmm i wonder what Sage ment by 'advanced' power or what ever he said".

"Why dont you ask him yourself" Said a voice behind me i turned round and saw Sage behind me a small smile on his lips running his hand throughb his messy raven black hair.

"you look a mess and what did you mean" I enquired moving over so he could sit down

"well im not really aloud to tell you about the advanced stuff but you should find out about it today". He walked over and sat behind me "I thought you like rugged guys" he said slinging his arms around my neak.

"You arev creepy you know that right" i replie bluntly, un-tangling his arms from my neak "why you up so early...escaping from Sora?"

"What no no im not scared of her" I raise my eyebrow at this "fine maybe a little but thats not the reason i always get up early so i can run" he pauses and leans closer " and hunt" "want to join me?"

"uhh ok but not the hunting thing i cant do blood" I say quickly just to remind him that im squeamish

"fine" Sage sighs getting up "come on then" then he turns into his tiger form i follow his lead and change into my tiger form **(A/N: i explained what Lucy looked like in another chapter) **"this way" he yells running off in a random direction

"wait up" i call sprinting after him but i catch up easily

"no im not losing to you" Sage growls pulling ahead.

I pull back along side him "hey Sage guess what" he looks at me "eat my dust" and i sprint ahead leaving a gobsmacked Sage "hahahahahahahh" i laugh over my shoulder not looking where im going *spalt* I ran head long into a tree "why does this keep happening to me" I wimper rubbing my head with my paw

"Luce you ok" Sage puffs helping me up

"i think" i leaned on him "just a bit dizzy" Sage nods a few seconds later he pricks up his ears and sniffs the air "whats wrong what can you smell" i question sniffing the air as well its smelt like food.

"breakfast" he replies happily i look at him confused it smelt like food but we were in the middle of the...

"oh no no no i said i wasnt going to hunt" I say quickly

"you sure" he growls "you may hate blood as a human but now your a tiger or tigress in your case you will take on a tigers qualitys including the need to hunt" he says walking towards me causeing me to back up into a tree "cant you feel it Lucy in your bones that need to run to chase to kill".

A small smile spreads across my lips and i just nod i could feel it through out my entire body taking over like posion "lets do this" I growl and jump forward

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Lets do this" Lucy growls and jumps forward following her nose towards the smell Sage to her left running along side her "there" Lucy whispered spoting a herd of deer crouching low to the ground walking slowly through the tall grass as if she had been doing it for years.

"you stay here i will go to the other side of the herd pick off young, old or weak ok" Sage growls i nod in replie and watch him sneak off. Lucy sits there watching the head trying to spot any old weak or young _"theirs a young fawn " _Lucy thinks laying her eyes on a small skinny deer _"to skinny what about that one its not old buts its lame on its front leg that doe should be a easy kill a least i hope" _Lucy sighs _"sorry if your not ready Sage i am so small ya_' later" and with that Lucy sprints forward running into the center of the herd spilting them up _"where is she where is she" _Lucy looks around madly _"there she is"_ Lucy runs towards her clamping her jaws around the doe's neck and holding on for dear life. Lucys eyes flutter over the doe who is wobbling around there falls over with a bang, Lucy lets go puts her frount paws on the doe's body and roars triumphantly.

"who are you and what have you done with Lucy" Sage grins walking towards me with the skinny fawn in his mouth

"is that all you could catch" Lucy giggles and jumps down off the doe

"well you did just disturb the entire herd before i was ready so yeah it is" Sage replies clearly annoyed but happy at the same time "here we can have this we can bring that doe back to the rest of the clan" he says nudging over the fawn

"aww ok but this isnt going to really fill us up" Lucy sighs and starts eating

"i know but its better then nothing" Sage told her and starts eating as well

* * *

**Normal POV still**

**Early afternoon   
**

**(im to lazy to carry on writting about food)  
**

"Lucy its time to start your training" Sora yelled "Lucy! Where are you"

"just coming Sora" Lucy panted "what training do you mean advanced stuff things like that"

"no not just yet i need to see that basics like running combat stealth esc.." Sora replied bluntly

"but you have already seen that when you were spying on me and Sage" Lucy enquired finally getting her breath back

"yes but well umm" Sora stuttered Lucy rasied an eyebrow "fine fine lets go meet your trainers follow me" Sage walked away quickly Lucy had to jog to keep up "here we are"

"hey Sora i this the new recruit" said a dark green haired woman with purple eyes

"Yes this is Lucy everyone meet Lucy" Sora yelled causeing the entire room to look at her

"h..hi" Lucy stammered clearly nervous of all the attention

"Lucy that is Toxica she uses posion" Sora pointed at the greened haired woamn who spoke earlier "thats Flame hes fire" she pointed at a red haired gut with yellow highlights and yellow eyes "thats Ivey Shes nature" she pointed at a cimmamon blond haired girl with leaf green eyes "he is...

**Theses are the people :**

Girl: Toxica: posion, dark green hair purple eyes

Guy: Flame: Fire, Red hair highlighted yellow yellow eyes

Girl: Ivey: Nature, Cimmamon blond leaf green eyes

Guy: Frost: Ice, Silver hair Ice blue eyes

Guy: Bolt: Lighting, Blond hair amber eyes

Girl: Aqua: Water, White hair sea green eyes

Girl: Mist: Air/Wind, Sky blue hair white highlights silver eyes

Guy: Metalli: Metal, two toned grey hair grey eyes

Girl: Star: Light, light brown hair soft yellow eyes

Guy: Obscuro: Dark/Shadow, black hair dark blue eyes

...these are the people who will train you Lucy, good luck!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! Here is the 9th chappie hope you enjoy it =D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Old and New Friends **

**Normal POV**

**5 Years later (I'm to lazy to write out the training basically she learns moves like dragon slaying just all elements and different names)  
**

"Sora i have been through 5 years of training and i still don't know who my farther is" Lucy whined to Sora splashing her feet in the lake looking miserable

"I know I know but we are we suppose to look anyway you have nearly finished your training" Sora paused and lowered her voice " I think we need to tell the clan that you are Layla's daughter a beta soon to be alpha" Lucy looked at her worry passed over her face.

"What if the clan doesn't except me" Lucy sighed looking down at her shorts "besides i was thinking of going back to Fairy Tail I kinda told Lisanna that I should be back soon"

"Why do you want to go back I thought they kicked you out" Sora questioned looking confused at Lucy

Lucy smiled "well two reasons One so I can see my friends and Two so I can beat the crap out of Natsu. Also they didn't kick me out of the guild Natsu kicked me out of the team just after you...how do I say 'messaged' me". She sighed " I do miss everyone Wendy's cuteness Erza's hmm 'scary-ness'and the fact that I don't get my face smashed in but her armor"

"you don't need armor walls and trees can do that job" Sage put in who appeared out of know where

"where you spying on us" Sora yelled at him causing him to cower

"no..no i was just p..passing by w..when I heard your conversation" Sage whimpered backing away from Sora who had a deadly arua coming off her. "I need to..to go" he walked back a few steps "bye" he yelled the legged it in some random direction.

"your to harsh on him Sora" Lucy told her laying down on her back and sunbathing, Sora just rolled her eyes at this comment and excused herself. After a few minuets Lucy looked up and saw no one was around "wonder where everyone has gone...meh doesnt matter to me im relaxing".

After awhile Lucy got up and walked to her den _"it's so peaceful out here I love being with my"_ her thoughts were cut short by her banging into someone, "oh im so sorry I didn't see" She got cut off

"no no no its my fault alpha I wasnt looking please don't punish me" replied a girl she looked Wendy's age brown hair big green eyes wearing a cute white dress with pale purple ribbons.

"punish you what?! why would I do such a thing and im not alph... oh yeah" Lucy replied quickly "I was my fault don't blame yourself oh and call me Lucy" Lucy told her holding out her hand "and you are"

"I'm Sophia" the girl replied shaking Lucy's hand, Lucy smiled

"please to meet you Sophia" Lucy replied letting go of her hand "lets bang into each other another time ok"

"ok" Sophia giggled "bye Lucy-chan" she waved and walked off.

"Off to a good start i think" Lucy said to herself quitely Lucy walked around and every so often a clan member would say _"thats lucy shes the new alpha" _or _"she looks just like Layla"_ and others would simple just nod their heads which Lucy would return.

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" yelled a guy with sand coloured hair and hazel eyes. Lucy ran over to him

"whats wrong" Lucy asked him consurned

"Alpha there are 5 humans coming towards us" He replied nodding his head in greeting

Lucy nodded back "ok thank you" "Everyone get inside their own den wait and stay quite I will try to lead them away!" Lucy yelled to her clan. Tigers and Tigress ran in all directions. "Stay safe everyone" Lucy whispered then ran out, following her nose towards the humans which happened to be her Fairy Tail friends well all but one which was Natsu.

"Why did i need to come and what are we even doing" Lisanna moaned

"your part of our team" Natsu said proudly which caused Lucy to growl "and apparently there has been someone hunters around here animal body's have been found in this area.

"They shouldnt recognise me i have changed a lot" Lucy told herself which she had. Her hair was now down to her butt each end dip died a certain colour for a certain element her eyes were gold she was taller and was wearing 20 limiters in the form of bracelets. "Here goes nothing" She whispered and sat on a rock that would soon come into their view.

"Who are you" Natsu yelled jumping towards Lucy, who had an extremely board expression on her face

"is that really a way to treat someone new, the moment you see them their imidantly an enemy" Lucy asked him jumping down from the rock

"you're a hunter aren't you" said Natsu walking towards her his hands on fire

"Natsu should could just be passing through besides the deer looked like they were attacked by a wild animal; wolves or tigers" Grey sighed freezing Natsu's feet to the ground.

"Tigers you say they happen to be my favorite animal but you can blame them kittys for trying, they need to eat" Lucy told them walking away from them but in the direction away from the den

"you look fimilar" Wendy whispered Lucy froze

"how so" Lucy coughed her back still to them

"Like Lucy" Lisanna yelled a look of hope in her eyes

"what is your name miss" Erza asked Lucy walking towards her

_"Erza still scares me even though i could probably beat her" _Lucy thought "my name is... Sky" Lucy/Sky stammered and she carried on walking _"please follow, please follow, please follow"_ a twig snapped behind her _"result"_ Lucy thought to herself.

"What magic do you use" Wendy asked

"who says I have magic" Lucy told them as she carried on walking

"I can feel it" Grey put in "we are all magic users to"

"don't tell her ice princess" Natsu yelled punching Grey

"what did you call me flame brain" Grey retorted punching him back

"are you to fighting" Erza questioned in her im-super-serious voice

"no erza" Grey stammered putting his arm around Natsu shoulder

"aye sir" Natsu yelled putting his arm around Grey's shoulder like they were best buddy.

Lucy giggled they were now well away from the den "I should be going now, oh and I think I saw some people with guns in that direction" Lucy gestured towards the other side of the forest"

"and where are you going" Natsu asked his hands lighting on fire again

Lucy just swished her hand and the flames disappeared "non of your business" Lucy told them walking away "maybe we shall see each other again soon nice meeting you" and with that she turned and walked away back into the forest.

"That got rid of them" Lucy said to herself "and I said that name again 'Sky' hmm maybe I like the sky who knows I'll ask Sora about it"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I carry on walking but stop when I hear a low deep growl. I look around to see where its coming from and see 3-4 wolves slowly stalking towards the cub. I quickly change into my tigress form and start running towards the cub my long powerful legs swallowing up the ground. I reach the cub standing over it protecting it as if it was my own, one of the wolves sprinted towards us its grey fur matted with dirt and grass the look of blood lust in its eyes. It jumps up in the air just as to more wolves come out from the bushes, without a second thought i grab hold of the grey wolf's paw and throw it into a tree knocking it unconscious. i run towards the wolves standing up knocking them over and puting both my front paws on their throats choking them untill they also fall into an unconscious sleep. **(Thank you copy n' paste)**

"Are you ok" I pant walking back towards the cub who was still shaking with fear

"yes...yes i am th..thank you" she whispers

"no problem my name is Lucy, whats yours?" I ask her

"I'm Rosa" she says proudly clearly in love with her name

"how did you end up with those wolves" I question laying down beside fallen log trying to get my breath back.

"I'm not really sure all I remember is waking up to those wolves I was cold, soggy and completely terrified.

Then you came beat up those wolves and now I'm here" she tells me lying down between my front paws rests her little orange head on my right paw.

I smile at this "so then who is your mother" I ask I was getting quite curios and fond of little Rosa

"I don't know" she paused and looked thoughtful "will you look after me" she looked at me her aqua blue eyes gleaming with hope

"of course i will" I say excitedly "are you a wild tiger or can you turn into a human"

"I'm wild are you a human but you look like a Tigress" she tells me a sense of shock and sadness in her voice

"I was a human but now i can change into a tigress which I prefer" I pause "and I would still look after you either way"

"YAY" she squeals throwing her little legs around my neck in a tiger style of hug

"let's go back to _my _clan" I say getting up

"your clan" Rosa gasps "you're an alpha" I nod "that's awesome" she yells

I laugh at this "come on let's go" we walk off back towards the den.

* * *

**At The Den/Clan  
**

**Still Lucy's POV  
**

"I'm back" i roared making little Nero jump out of his skin

"welcome back" Alpha a rust coloured Tiger yells "glad to know your safe alpha" another yells

"Welcome back Lucy" Sora says happily padding over towards us her tail swishing behind her"and whos this" she asks bending down to be eye line with Rosa who just runs between my legs to hide.

"This is Rosa" I laugh "I'm going to be looking after him" nudging him forward "Rosa this is Sora"

"hey Rosa" Sora says happily

"and that idiot who is right behind me is Sage" I say to her without even turning around

"harsh" Sage whimper's pretending to be hurt and limping up beside me

"but true" I add it "anyway Rosa meet Sage, Sage meet Rosa" I pause and look at them both "right introductions over let's go to my den" I walk a few steps Sage walks as well "just Rosa" then I bend down pick her up by the scruff and walk off towards my den.

I sit her down on my bed and tell him to do what she likes just don't leave the den. _"I'm going back to Fairy Tail soon and when I do I'm going to show them I'm strong than all of them put together"_ I think to myself _oooooooo evil you would make a perfect evil villain all you need is dun dun duuuuunnnnnnnn and "SHUT UP". _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people here is a new chappie hope you enjoy it **

* * *

**Chapter 10: I'm Back  
**

**Lucy's POV**

"LUCY IM BORED" Rosa whined at me flopping down on my pillow

"you want to explore don't you" I sighed

"yeahhhh can I pwezzzzzz" she begged

"in a sec I need a bath" I replie walking towards my bathroom

"but you're a tiger just use the lake" Rosa said getting up and following me into the bathroom

"I'm only half tiger remember I can change into a human" I say nudging open the door with my nose

"can I see your human form please Lucy" Rosa begged clinging on to my back leg and starring at me with huge eyes

"fine fine let go of my leg" I sigh in defeat she grins at me and let's go "hold on" i close my eyes and quickly morph into my human form.

"AWESOME" Rosa yells/gasps running around my ankles in amazement "you're so pretty! but why is their fur just on your head?"

I laugh "this is not fur this is hair" i say taking hold of a handful of my unclean greecy hair "yuck yuck yuck" I squeal "I really need a bath"

"whats a bath" Rosa questions looking confused

I facepalm "this is going to take a long time to explain all these human things" I sigh "basically a bath is like a much clearer and more relaxing vision on the lake oh and a lot lot smaller and is smells a million times better"

"can I have a bath it sounds nice?" Rosa asked hopefully her aqua eyes gleaming

"aww how can I say no to that cute face" I say picking her up and spinning around "hold on for a few minuets so the bath can run"

**Few mins later**

"There we are" I sigh picking Rosa up and puting her in the bath with me

"this is weird" Rosa giggled "and so are there" she said starring at the rainbow coloured bubbles. "Hey Lucy" Rosa starts I look at her "why did you say its going to take a long time to explain all these humans things, why do you need to tell me".

"Because we will be going soon" I smile, Rosa gasps at this "i need to sort out someone and by that i mean beat to a pulp"

"I will help you" she growls trying to sound fierce but just looking more cute when she has a hat of bubbles on her head.

"yes you're a big fierce tiger aren't you" I say teasing her. Trying her best to act big she growls then roars that comes out more like a squeak, I laugh at this

**Later after the bath **

"Come on let's go" Rosa squealed running around excitedly

"ok ok let's go" I laugh walking out of my den I my Tigress form

"YAY" Rosa giggles and runs out the door head long into Sophia the girl I met earlier

"nice to see you again Sophia" I smile happily

"you to alph.. I mean Lucy" Sophia stutters following over her words

"Sophia met Rosa, Rosa meet Sophia" I giggled

"are you like Lucy can change into a Tiger as well" Rosa asks Sophia nods "cool" she pauses and walks towards me "Lucy"

"hmm" I smile already knowing what she's going to say

"could I go around with Sophia pwezz" Rosa begs

"we will be careful I promise" Sophia chirped in

"hmmm well" I say rubbing the back of my neck I look at them both "of course" I laugh

"YAY" they both squeal jumping up and down then run head long out of the main den

"Be back before sun down ok" I yell after them, I hear a faint ok then they disappear into the woods.

"Kids, hey" Obscuro laughs he was my dark/shadow trainer

I change back into my human form "don't start" I sigh walking towards the training arena to get some quite"she is pretty much impossible to keep track of appearing and disappearing" I flop down next to a small stream just outside the arena, the dappled sun light coming through the trees making the stream glisten and sparkle, small minnows swam quickly battling the current. I morph into my half tigress form, a pair of striped ears on my head long tail swishing behind me. I growl at the fish showing my sharp white teeth scaring the little scaled creatures.  
A swarm of large dark shadows, silently gliding towards my back bearing down on me. I sniff the air, the small of blackness filling my nose "fine" I mutter. I jump do a neat hand spring over the stream "Claw Of The Light Tiger" I yell six lines of pure light go racing forward smashing into the shadows causing them to sizzle the fade into thin air. "You never let me have a break do you" I growl slumping down to the ground.

"How can you say something like that" Obscuro whimpers a look of fack hurt spread across his face

"you sound like Sage" I giggle lightly pushing him

he sits down next to me "I heard that you will be going soon"

I look down, my bangs covering my eyes "I need to go"

"why?" he asks reaching up and parting my hair so he can see straight into my eyes.

I push his hands away and look up "I want to see my friends" I pause and my eyes glitter "and get some revenge"

"you will come back wont you" Obscuro asks fearfully i nod and smile in replie "that's good...when are you leaving"

"in the morning want to get an early start" I yawn stretching my arms. I bright flash of silver next to me and once the smoke clears standing there is one of my spirits

"you have a letter from Miss Lisanna" It tells me with a expressionless face

"and you have speanded to much time around Virgo" I laugh "thank you, you may go back now"

"who's Lisanna" Obscuro questions recovering from his shock

"Lisanna is my best friend/ little sister/ pen friend" I open the letter it reads

_Hi Lu chan_

_How are you, I hope you well. _

_The weirdest thing happened to me today, i was out on a mission with Wendy when we bumped into team Natsu! so Natsu being a dense idiot went all protective over me even though I pretty much bite his flaming. Anyway after about 10 minuets of Natsu and Grey yelling at each other, we see this girl and she looked sooooooo much like you! No really you and her could have been sisters. I was so sad when i found out it wasn't you. I hope you can come back soon we havent seen each other in years and I miss you so badly._

_Hope I see you soon_

_Lisanna xxx_

_P.S Your still my big sister ok_

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

Lucy had tears rolling down her cheeks

"Lucy you ok" Obscuro asked concern in his voice

she nods "I always get sad when I read one of her letters" "hold on" she tells him and takes out one of her keys "Open gate of the Messager, Message" **(Such a creative name I know)** She yells and the spirit from earlier appears "let me just write a message"

_Hi Lisanna chan _

_I'm fine, and I hope you are well as well._

_That must have been weird sorry its wasn't me, I hope everyone at the guild is ok...well everyone apart from Natsu of course. Is Erza beating him up? My training is difficult so that's why I wasnt back so soon but i have a feeling we shall see each other very very soon._

_I'm sorry this letter wasn't long_

_Lucy xxx_

_P.S and your still my little sister_

"Ok send this to Lisanna of Fairy Tail" Lucy tells Message its nods then disappears_  
_

"It's nearly sun down let's get back to the den" Obscuro says getting up

"ok" Lucy replies changing into her Tigress form "race ya" She yells and runs off

"hey" He yells after her and morphs into a light grey Tiger and races after her

"I win" Lucy yells happily at Obscuro as he catches up to her

"yeah yeah" he sighs "there comes Rosa and Sophia" he says gesturing towards to over excited Tiger cubs

Lucy thanks him then walks over "come on Rosa bed" She blinks at Lucy with pleading eyes "now"

"Fine" Rosa sighs "cya Sophia" Rosa calls then follows Lucy into the den.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**In the morning **

"Come on Rosa get up" Lucy whispers to her Tiger cub nudging her back

"why" Rosa whines sleepily

"we are going to Fairy Tail today remember" Lucy sighs

"oh yeah let's go" Rosa squeals suddenly wide awake and full of energy

"be quite" Lucy hisses to her walking to the side of the bed in her Tigres form "get on my back then w can get out the forest quicker"

"ok" Rosa giggles happily climbing on Lucy back

"you ready" Lucy asks looking over her shoulder at the excited cub who nods so fast her head blurs "hond on" she whispers then sprints out of her den taking the stairs 5 at a time and into the forest. Lucy runs and runs and runs she is half way through the forest, but she starts to slow down after a while "want some breakfast" Lucy asks a still over excited Rosa.

"yes please" Rosa replies jumping down from Lucy's back

"ok wait here" Lucy runs away and only five minuets later she comes back with two fawns "biggest fawns in the herd" Lucy tells Rosa dropping them down

"yum" Rosa squeals happily and starts eating Lucy does to.

* * *

**Just outside forest**

"Whats in the bag? Is it more food" Rosa asked Lucy who had a small bag that is attached to a collar around her neck

"jump off and you will see" Lucy replies bluntly, Rosa jumps off still hidden by the trees Lucy changes into her human form the bag has changed it was larger and now was a shoulder bag but she was still wearing a black and gold choker with the words Alpha imbedded on it. Lucy reaches into her bag and pulls out her celestial keys and her whip then firmly attached them to her belt, she puts her hand back in the bag and pulls a small harness and lead. "Rosa come here" Lucy says bending down and laying the harness down on the ground.

"I'm going to wear that aren't I" Rosa say suspiciously Lucy nods sadfully "Why" Rosa questions but still lets Lucy put it on her

"I could get in trouble for letting you lose they would probably say you're a evil beast" Lucy tells her clipping the lead onto the ring on her back, Rosa opens her mouth to roar but Lucy covers it "I mean your roar is only a squeak but I guess some people might want to grab you so it keeps you safe".

"where did you get it from" Rosa asks moving around getting used to the harness

"The blacksmith Cooper, he made it for me" Lucy replied standing up

"Lucy i need to tell you something before we leave" Rosa said shyly

"whats up" she replied stroking Rosa's head

"umm well I can use magic" Rosa replied quickly than hiding her head in her paws she waited the looked up to a smiling Lucy

"I knew you used magic but I didn't know what sort" Lucy said quietly

"you knew" Rosa imminently peaked up "I can grow wings and heal"

"that's awesome" Lucy replied happily "you ready to go" Rosa nodded "ok let me cast a spell so only I can understand you" Lucy waved her and above Rosa "done let's go".

**Outside the Guild**

"you ready Rosa" Lucy whispered

"yep" Rosa growled

"ok" Lucy pulled her hood over her head "let's go".

She pushed open the guild doors and the room went into hushed silent, Cana stopped drinking Natsu and Grey had stopped fighting all eyes were on her. "I would like to see your master" Lucy asked her golden eyes darting from one to another, Rosa pressed against her leg hidden by her cloak. No one answered they all seem choked for words, "Oh I forgot" Lucy hissed she reached inside her bag, the cloak opened a bit but still hid Rosa. Lucy took out another five limiters to add to her 20, she put them on and everyone in the room gasped for air. "And here come the questions" Lucy cringed

"How much power do you have" yelled a voice "how do you do that" "who are you" esc...

"SHUT UP BRATS" Yelled the master the entire guild fell into silence "looks like we have a new recruit"

"Yes i take it you're the master" Lucy asked even though she already knew the anser

"I am" the Master replied "and you want to join the guild"

"Can we go somewhere more private" Lucy asked pretending to feel nervous from all the entention

"yes follow me" He walked off towards the stairs

"stay by my leg Rosa" Lucy growled to her she growled an ok, then they both walked towards the stairs and walked into the masters office

"Why do you want to join the guild" Master asked Lucy sitting down on his chair

"honestly Master you have forgotten about me already" Lucy said laughing and pulling down her hood allowing her hair to flow down her back and moving her cloak so Rosa could come out.

"L..Lucy" Mater stammered on the brink of tears

"the one and only" Lucy said cheerfully

"good to have you back" Master said giving Lucy a hug

"good to be back"

"and who is this" Master asked reaching down and stroking Rosa

"this is Rosa" Lucy replied

Master went back to his desk and pulled out a stamp "where would you like it and what colour"

"hmmm Left thigh whatever colour it comes out as" Lucy told him moving her cloak he stamped it hissed then took the colours of her Tigress form "hehe I guess it knows i like Tigers"

"and Rosa" Master asked

"I will asked her" Lucy told him, then she looked down "where what colour" Lucy asked Rosa but it sounder to anyone like a growl

"Aqua front left shoulder" Rosa growled in replie

"ok" "she would like Aqua and front left shoulder" Master stammed her shoulder

"let's go and tell the rest of the guild" "would you like to be called Lucy or"

"Sky call me Sky whitewood" Lucy cut him off he nodded in replie and walked out on too the balcony thing. Lucy followed pulling up her hood and hiding Rosa.

"LISTEN UP BRATS" Master yelled "we have a new member and her name is Sky whitewood" He paused "and her Tiger cub Rosa, treat them both well". Lucy stepped forward and pulled off her hood.

"your" Wendy gasped

"the girl we saw in the forest" Grey finished

"I told you we would meet again" she said in a sickly sweet voice then Lucy paused and looked a Lisanna her face softened and so did her voice "I told you we would meet very very soon" Lucy said reciting the letter she sent Lisanna. Lisanna gasped.

"Whats wrong Lisanna" Natsu asked/yelled "what did you do to her" "what have you done" "do you know.."

"OH SHUT UP NATSU" Lucy and Lisanna yelled together cutting him off the looked at each other and fell about laughing.

Lucy bent down and picked up Rosa and whispered "I'm back I'm so glad I came back"

* * *

**Heeeeey hope you enjoyed thats a extra loooong chapter to try and make up for the massive update gap when I had writers block.**

**Sorry for and spelling mistakes **

**Be updateing soon **

**Favouite Follow Review **

**-Thunder =D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup peeps how are you? New chappie right here. I really should of mentioned it early but Lucy has learnt a few other types of magic but I'm not saying what they are.  
**

**Plue: pun punn**

**Me: ? what**

**Plue: punn pun**

**Natsu: That's right Plue**

**Me: oh forgot you can understand him... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE GET BACK TO FAIRY TAIL**

**Natsu: Why**

**Me: No reason just go *Evil laugh***

**Nastu: hmmmm ok one more thing**

**Me: Here it comes**

**Natsu: Thunder doesn't own Fairy Tail and you nev...**

**Me: *throws happy at him* yeah yeah I get it now go away**

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

**Greys POV**

_"who is she and how does she know Natsu" _I wondered_  
_

"Grey your clothes" Cana said blankly picking up another beer barrel

"crap when did this happen" I yelled and ran around the hall gathering up my clothing item

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

"What magic do you use you never said" asked Makarov standing on the wooden railings of the balcony next to Lucy

"I would rather not say" Lucy mumbled taking sudden interest in her cloak fiddling with a loose thread

"I bet you don't even have magic your just here for intention" Natsu yelled causing the hold guild including Lucy to sweat drop is he really that dense to forget what happened when Lucy entered about 15 minuets ago.

Lucy smirked "oh yeah come and fight me then! Or are you too scared" Lucy taunted jumping down from the balcony with Rosa in her arms. The cloak she was wearing spreaded flowing behind her showing off her black tank top with the word 'Wild' written on it in gold and black denim shorts with a soft leather belt that held up her keys/whip but then item the caught the most attention was her choker collar with the word alpha engraved in gold on it. "Lets take this outside" Lucy hissed as she walked out the door her cloak streaming behind her Rosa walking freely at her heel.

Bets were placed mostly on Natsu but Makarov, Grey and Erza (Wendy's to young) betted on Lucy well Sky. Lucy and Natsu stood in a clearing just next to the guild the sun baring down on them both, Natsu had his I'm-gonna-win-this face on whilst Lucy just looked plane bord.

"Wendy come here for a second will ya' " Lucy called to her in a friendly way, Wendy ran over a nervous look on her face. Lucy saw this and laughed "don't be scared I wont hurt you, I just want you to hold Rosa for me" Lucy asked looking down at Rosa in her arms

"Me..me are you sure I just uh I mean" Wendy stuttered shyly looking worriedly at Rosa

"she wont hurt you I just don't like the thought of her on the ground between so many legs she could easily get trampled" Lucy told her a serious look on her face

Wendy held out her hands and Lucy handed Rosa over but before she did she muttered the reverse spell so now everyone could understand what Rosa was saying "thank you I will look after her" Wendy whispered stroking Rosa soft head

"I know you will" Lucy smiled "now run back I don't want anyone getting caught in the cross fire" Lucy said lightly pushing Wendy back in the direction of Grey and Erza. Wendy flashed a smile then ran back. "Right let's get on with it I have better things to do" Lucy sighed even though she was looking forward to the chance of finally beating Natsu to a pulp.

"Ok 3..2...1...Go" Mira yelled

"Fire Dragon Roar" Natsu yelled cupping his hands around his mouth setting fire to the patch of ground where Lucy was standing. "That was to easy" Natsu said proudly dancing around.

"Oh you havent seen anything yet" Rosa growled Wendy tightened her grip scared Rosa might jump out

"what was that you little flea bag" Natsu laughed picking Rosa up by the scruff and shaking her

"PUT HER DOWN" Lucy screamed running out of the flames her clothes had changed now she wore a one shouldered dress that had a small skirt at the front and a long train but the dress what made entirely of pure red flames. "I said put her down" Lucy growled her golden eyes specked with fire-red

"how did wait..how huh" Natsu stuttered so shocked that he dropped Rosa back into Wendy's open arms. "You survived my flames on dragons slayers can do that, how did..." Natsu's rambling was cut off by Lucy fist connecting with his face.

"This our fight bitch so leave my tiger cub out of it" Lucy roared and carried on punching him

"What did you just call me!?" Natsu yelled back trying to keep up with Lucy's punches but failing

"I called you a bitch for hurting my cub, you can piss me off! You can annoy me! You can hurt me!" She paused and kicked him so hard that he fell to the ground "But no one let me repeat no one hurts my Rosa, my cub, my best friend! So if you wanna touch her you gonna haft to go through me" Lucy screamed kicking him one more time sending Natsu flying through the trees.

Natsu pulled himself up using a tree for support "you havent won y..yet" Natsu gasped clutching his side his face beaten and bruised

"no...but I'm about to" Lucy snarled the flames on her dress glowing brighter and brighter. The flames licking her arms and neck. "Tail Whip of the Flame Tiger" Lucy mumbled so quietly that not even Natsu's dragon hearing could pick it up, Lucy jumped into the air turning a backflip a whip of blood-red flames grew from the base of her spine it went flying towards Natsu, who prepared himself to eat the fire but the moment it touched his skin it burned and roasted. His once tanned arms changed dark purple then bright red blistering his skin burning it away from his arm leaving the disgusting colour behind. "I win" Lucy said evilly changing her clothes back to normal her cloak dusted the ground.

"Well that was um...unexpected" A guild member muttered breaking the silence

"Natsu san, lost?" Romeo gawked his mouth hitting on the charred grass

Lucy looked around the sighed _"3..2..1" _Lucy thought. Everyone in the guild seem to take a breath ready to asked questions Lucy let out a low growl and Rosa jumped out of Wendy's and jumped into Lucy's "I would love to anser your questions but I'm late for a meeting" Lucy said sarcastically "bye!" she giggled then quickly turned into a shadow and whizzed off back towards the forest.

* * *

**(This bit may be a bit confusing basically this is the night/morning before and after Lucy leaves for fairy tail) (Sorry if you got confused)  
**

**At The Clan Den  
**

**Sage's POV**

"Ok Sage you can do this in the morning you can tell Lucy how you feel about her" Sage mumbled to himself looking in the mirror "you can do it she may like you back wait what are you talking about she wont like you she likes normal guys who are: hot, smart, funny. Who don't laugh at her, who look after her, who..who dont sound like an owl and talk to themselves in the mirror". He sighed and got into to bed "I will tell her in the morning" he whispered then fell asleep.

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

BEEP BEEP BEEP "arghghghgh...thank you" Sage yelled "thank you alarm clock thank you" he hugged it "no I'm normal, I don't hug alarm clocks" he physically hit himself quickly got dressed then ran up to Lucy's den.

"Lucy" Sage said knocking on the side of her den entrance, he waited and waited "Lucy?" he knocked again louder half expecting something to come flying out and hitting him in the face. He waited another good 15 minuets then gave up and walked in.

He walked around her den finding no sigh of her or Rosa that was untill he came to her bedroom. Everything seemed normal, almost to normal. Sage walked over to her bed and sat down breathing in her strawberry scent "Lucy" he whispered he eyes gliding over her entire room finally landing on her bedside table. There was some books an empty picture frame and a tiger shaped letter weight that held a letter in place along with a small parcel. Sage picked up the letter it read.

_Dear Sage _

_If your reading this you probably have already guessed me and Rosa have left. Sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person but I had to leave early. I promise I will come back someday but I do not when or what day that will be, I loved being at the den with the clan, my clan! But I had to see my old friends and get my revenge on another. I missed all of them I missed all of Fairy Tail._

_In that parcel is a magic lacrima it will allow me to contact you and talk to you. Please tell the rest of the clan of my absents  
_

_Sorry again I couldn't say goodbye properly _

_your Alpha_

_Lucy xxx_

_P.S I just want you to know I l..love you_

Sage finished the letter. He dropped his head letting a single tear run down his cheek " I love you to Lucy call me as soon as possible" Sage whispered getting up from her bed and walking out of her den. " I will tell them for you" He whispered again walking down the stairs "please stay safe" then sage walked out into the low sunlight his dark clothes blending into the blackness. "Please stay loving me" then he disappeared into the blackness.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did or there would be no point me writing this. A few people have asked if sage and Lucy will get together they might but not just yet wait a few chapters ok**

**Favourite, Follow, Review **

**-Thunder out =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back with chapter 12 sorry it took a while but i had a dumn amout of writers block but I hope you enjoy :D**

**Sorry about gramma/spelling mistakes**

* * *

**Chapter 12: New Member  
**

**3 weeks after Lucy has arrived at Fairy Tail  
**

**Lucy's** **POV**

"I wonder what happened" Mira wondered resting her head on top of her weeping little sister

"you wonder what happened" I ask the look of confusion spread of my features. Mira looked around and gestured for me to sit, I sat down then i noticed Lisanna "Lisanna chan what happened".

"You know we have told you about Lucy" Mira whispered I nodded "Today she usually sends Lisanna a letter but she hasn't received one in weeks" she paused "Me and Lisanna are both worried that something happened"

I looked down my bangs covering my eyes, i didnt want to tell anyone but this had gone to far now Lisanna was in tears "how about we go for a walk try and take your mind off it" I suggest

"sure come on Lisanna" Mira smiles helping her sister up. We get up and walk towards the door but not before we are stopped by that pink head idiot

"Lisanna what happend" Natsu paused "did she make you cry" he says gesturing towards me

Lisanna shock her head "I didn't make her cry but I could make you oh wait I already have" I say in a sickly sweet tone. Natsu on the other hand turns bright red in embarrassment, "girls" I say linking arms with them both, (Rosa went on a mission with Wendy and charla) "we go". The three of us walk out the guild only to fall into fits of laughter.

"Your amazing Sky" Lisanna laughs I bow in replie

"lets go to the park" Mira giggles trying to compose herself but failing

"race you" Lisanna yells changing into her tigeress soul and racing off

"hey" Me and Mira yell together then race after her Mira changing into her satan soul me just running

"Hi Lisanna" I giggle catching her up easily

"yes hello little sis" Mira laughed appearing on the other side of Lisanna

"Bye Lisanna chan" we both yelled pulling ahead of a confused and some what shocked Lisanna

Mira finally reached the park panting when I was just standing there grinning, "you're so fast! How?" Mira panted changing back to normal

"where's Lisanna" I say looking past Mira ignoring her question

"There she is" Mira pointed to and out of breath Lisanna jogging up the path "HEY! Lisanna ove here" Mira yelled happily

"you're both meanes" Lisanna scowled

"Aww come on Lisanna" Mira giggled puting her arm around her little sister. I smiled i was so happy that Lisanna was now happy. I was lost in thought unaware that Mira and Lisanna were both giving me weird looks. "Hey earth to Sky" Mira said clicking her fingers in front of my face

"what...what?" I looked around surprised

"you spaced out. Why what were you thinking about" Lisanna giggled at the last bit. I look at her my eyes wide in shock

"you've changed Lisanna" I blurt out wanting to take it back immediately. Mira and Lisanna take at step towards me they had an evil look on their face, I on the other hand take a step back they step forward again "crap!" I mutter then leg it with the evil sister behind me. "Haha you will never catch" I yell running straight into a tree "I hate trees" I whined forgetting about the evil two. Well untill the grab me and drag me away to the far corner of the park.

"What did you mean I've changed the only time we met was in the forest" Lisanna questioned

I sighed "it's about time I tell you" I say sitting down my back against a tree the two sit in front of me "you know Lucy" I start they nod a worried look covering their faces "well... I'm Lucy" I mutter the last bit hoping the didn't hear but they did

"but..but Lucy uses celestial keys and..and i saw you use fire I...I mean" Lisanna stutters she was shaking her eyes wide Mira put her arm around her trying to clam her down.

"You don't believe me?" I sigh they both shake their head "hold on" I move my cloak and reach for my ring that held my spirit key, I lay them in the center of my hand studying them, after a while i pick up one key the head was shaped like a Lion

"Loke?!... but how he's Lucy spirit how do yu have it?! it must be fake It-" Mira gasped but i held my hand up to stop her

"look" I pause and stand up "Open Gate of The Lion, Leo" I yelled a flash of gold and standing there was a man in a black suit, white shirt, red tie, blue-tinted glasses and messy spiky orange hair

"Yo Lucy, Long time no see" Loke said casually smirking Lucy just rolled her eyes and gestured towards Mira and Lisanna "hey Mira, Lisanna" He greeted the two mages who jaws were touching the ground. Loke stared at them both then turned to me "you havent told them have you"

"well er um no... but you are" I grinned closing my eyes and smiling

I opened my eyes and he is just starring at me blankly "No" then he just disappears.

"You're Lucy" Mira gawks I nod my head. There was a small silence then a very loud squealing from the two who tackled me into a hug

"I missed you so much" Lisanna cried clinging to Lucy shoulder

"Me two" Mira added in joining in the hug

"Oh I missed you girls but you need to promise me not to tell anyone. Ok!" I say sternly

"we wont say anything" they say together. Something buzzed in my pocket makings us all jump back, it was my lacrima

"that must be Sage" I say happily

"Sage!" they yell together.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Sage" They both yell together

"yup" Lucy replies then takes the Lacrima and answers it. "Hey Sage" Lucy says to a guy with raven back hair and brilliant emerald-green eyes

"You said you would call soon its be three weeks" He raged at Lucy not noticing Mira or Lisanna staring at him

"Yes nice to see you to" Lucy giggled "by the way this is Lisanna and Mira...they know I'm Lucy" Lucy turned to the two sisters "this is Sage"

"Hi" the sisters say together

even though Lucy was only seeing him though a screen she could still talk to him though her mind _"they no I'm Lucy nothing else nothing about the clan my power my rank Nothing" Lucy hissed at him _

"I will talk later okay im tired" Sage Yawned "toodles" then the screen disappeared

"Lucy you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend" Mira giggled her matchmaking mind waking up"

Lucy gawked "he is not my boyfriend more like a pain in the ass" Lucy scowled for a bit "anyway I'm going I need to get Rosa" Lucy said getting up "cya" then she walked off.

"Bye" Mira said waving

"cya Lu chan" Lisanna waved also, "we are following her aren't" Lisanna stated more than asked to her sister still waving to Lucy

"yep" Mira simple replied still waving

* * *

**Later in the woods **

"He's late" Lucy muttered tapping her foot on the rock

"Its takes a long time to get here" Rosa sighed "but yeah he is late"

they waited another 8 minuets before they heard a crashing in the bushes then jumped out a large male white tiger

"Sage" Rosa and Lucy said together Lucy looked around an sniffed the air the wind was blowing in her face so she couldn't smell the sisters watching her. Lucy look around one last time before changing into her own tigress form, the moonlight gleaming on her make the golden shading on her stripes glitter.

Lucy greeted her friend by rest her head on his shoulder him doing the same. Then Sage leaned and nuzzled Rosa.

"It's hard to get here" Sage growled at Lucy who understood perfectly unlike Mira and Lisanna who were clueless

"I know I know, any what was so important that you need to run all the way down here" Lucy sighed sitting down her tail swishing along the ground Rosa sat between her front legs.

"Sora found out something and you forgot a few things" Sage replied laying down on his side

"like?" Lucy questioned then stopped she heard a twig snap "tell me like this" she growled

"okay? Anyway Sora forgot to tell you the clan name which is Thunder Clan and your alpha name" Sage growled

"Alpha name" "what is it" Lucys eyes sparkled

"Goddess key" Sage replied forgeting to growl Lucy starred at him blankly

"Goddess Key..."hat that surpose to mean" Lucy roared making Mira and Lisanna jump out of there skin

"I'm not sure but we all have them well Rosa Sophia and a few other cubs" Sage paused "like mine is snow warrior I still have no clue what it means".

"Right, and the other things that I um, forgot?" Lucy questioned

"Oh right, one sec" Sage quickly morphed into his human form Lucy did the same

"Okay so the WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM" Lucy yelled grabbing his arm so she could. Spreading right from his elbow to his wrist was a light pink and blistered burn mark "...we're you annoying bolt or was it flame"

"What no it was not them" he paused and looked at Lucy who raised her eye brows "it was Aqua" he muttered

"Aqua" Lucy spluttered "you got beaten up by Aqua what did she do burn you with boiling water" Sage nodded solemnly Lucy was now in fits of laughter rolling around the floor holding her sides.

"I'm tired" Lucy said once she finally recovered from laughter sure hang her arms "let's go home" she said to the sleepy tiger cub

"what about me" Sage pouted Lucy rolled her eyes and gestured for him to follow "yay" and ran after the white tiger in front of him a small cub running at her feet_ "they look like mother and daughter" _Sage thought to himself as they ran.

* * *

**With Lisanna and Mira  
**

"Lu chan is a Tiger" Lisanna stuttered

"Tigress" Mira corrected

"and Sage is a Tigress" Lisanna continued

"Tiger" Mira corrected again

"Stop confusing me" Lisanna yelled only to have her sisters hands clamped over her mouth

"Lucy trusted us and we followed her" Mira hissed "Lucy is going to kill us so we are going to leave here and forget about everything that has happened, ok!" Lisanna nodded madly "good let's go" Mira slowly removed her hands from her sister's mouth.

"Lets get back to the guild" Lisanna sighed and walked off her older sister in tow

* * *

**Morning**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up to a warm feeling between my front legs and under my chin and another large warm feeling behind me, I realise that its Sage and Rosa so I slowly get up careful not to wake either of them. I walk to the den entrance my tall brushing the floor I yawn and stretch. Sitting down in front of the den I sniff the air nothing close by I listen for birds it was quite, to quite then I heard the faint yell of people shouting insults to one another then a loud crash of mental. I knew who that was Grey Natsu and Erza but I wouldn't be surprised if Wendy and Lisanna were with them.

I run back in the den nuzzled Rosa waking her up then I look at Sage and kick him in the stomach "what was that for" he gasped

"change quick humans" I hiss whilst changing at the same time, Sage looks at me confused then quickly changes realising what i said "hurry" I pull them both outside sitting down at the entrance of the den Sage realised what im doing scrambles up on top of the den laying down Rosa on his stomach.

* * *

**Normal** POV  


"Hey you" Natsu yelled at Sage who didn't even blink just ignored him making Lucy smirk "I'm talking to you" Natsu yelled again only receiving the same result "alright you asked for it" he screamed his fists lighting on fire.

"Argh chill out Natsu" Lucy sighs standing up making herself visible

"Hello Sky chan" Lisanna smiled

"Hi Lisanna chan" Lucy smiled back

"He was ignoring me" Natsu yelled

"so what are you guys doing out here" Lucy asked ignoring Natsu

"we are looking for this herb thing" Natsu yelled even louder causing Lucy Sage and Rosa to cover their ears because their hearing is sensitive

"does it really need 6 (Not including Happy or Charla) of you to do that" Sage asked him with a smirk not even looking up

"what did you say" Natsu growled

"ooo a growling contest im in" Sage grinned causing Lucy to face palm

"bring it on" Natsu smirked with that Im-gonna-win-this face on

"last time I saw that face I beat you to a pulp" Lucy said in a matter-of-factually ton "anyway Sage when you beat him what did you get"

"hmmm he need to do me a favor or a task" Sage grinned

"and what if I win" Natsu asked

"the glory of winning" Lucy smiled sweetly hoping to trick him and it worked

"yosh bring it on" Natsu yelled

"ok loudest growl Natsu firs go" Lucy sighed

Natsu growled just above an average human growl, Lucy and Sage rolled their eyes "ok Sag Go" Lucy grinned

without even looking up Sage growled a small growl that would be a normal growl in the tiger world but out here the growl echoed around the woods

"Sage is the winner" Lucy cheered "right let's go in bored" Lucy said going over and picking up Rosa and putting her ont he ground "Cya guys girls and Natsu" Lucy smirked making Sage and Grey to splutter with laughter.

"Well done Sky" Grey laughed holding his hand up in a high-five, Lucy high-fived him

"Lets go" Sage said jumping down from the den roof "bye people" him and Lucy yell together walking off towards town

"Sage" Lucy started as they walked through town Sage holding Rosa's lead who was happily walking by his heel, Sage looked at her "you should join fairy tail me and Rosa need company"

Sage look thoughtful "yeah why not lead the way" they walked to the guild once the got there Lucy opened the door greeting a few of the members saying hello to Levy and asking Mira where the master was who replied he was in his office

Lucy knocked on his door he granted her access "hello master"

"hello Sky, what can I do for you" Master asked

"Sage would like to join Fairy Tail" Lucy smiled happily

"ok So Sage what magic do you use" the master asked

"oh umm I use poison magic" Sage muttered

"poison that is rare, anyway where would you like your mark and what colour"

"hmm left arm please whatever colour it comes out as"

"very well" the master stamped it and it look similar to Lucy's apart from the fact it was just white and black stripes no gold "Sky has something like that colour" the master pointed out

"haha weird, let's go Sage" Lucy said nervously

"wait wait let me introduce him to the guild" Master said stopping them

"oh yeah" Lucy blushed.

They walked out on to the balcony "OI LISTEN UP BRATS" Makarov yelled "this is Sage he is our new member" Sage grinned

"You have to be kidding me" said a voice in the door way which turned out to be Natsu

"Haha no I'm not" Sage said bluntly

Lucy smiled a sickly sweet smile "Natsu why don't you welcome out new member"

* * *

**Finally its finished this chapter took me ages hope you enjoyed it  
**

**Favourite Follow Review**

**-Thunder out =D**


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy jumped down from the balcony turning a neat somersault while Sage walked calmly down the stairs

"your such a show off Sky" Sage said whilst rolling his eyes

"and your no fun" Lucy pouted "here I will show you around" she told him grabbing his hand and dragging him around the guild. She finally reached the last table, "that Wendy" she told him pointing at the small bluenett "and her exceed charla" who was chatting happily to Rosa"the dood with no clothes on is Grey".

"What I'm wearing clothes...WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN" Grey yelled running around the guild hall looking for his lost clothing

Lucy giggled " and last but not least that's Erza" She said pointing at red hair who was head to toe in armor

"Pleasure to meet you" Erza said calmly holding out her hand

Sage shook it only to hear something his hand break "Owwww" Sage whimpered clutching his hand

"I am sorry, feel free to hit me" Erza said bending forward into a bowing position Sage raised his hand and it stopped just above her head, he looked around only to see the entire guild including master shaking their heads madly. Sage smirked and he tapped Erza's head only to end up with a face full of wall. "What happened what touched me" Erza screamed pulling two swords out of no were.

"We tried to warn you" Lucy sighed pulling on Sages legs trying to unwedge his face from the wall. Lucy finally manged to pull him free so they walked over to the bar to ask for some ice. "Hey Mira could we have some ice for Sages head please" Lucy asked

"sure" Mira smiled and disappeared then to seconds later came back with a small bag on ice "here you are" Mira said handing it over to Sage

"Oh yeah Mira this is the guy your saw on the lacrima the other day" Lucy told her

"nice to meet you the smaller girl you saw was"

"MIRA" Lisanna yelled interrupting her sister

"my little sister" Mira finally finished then she turned to her sister "what's up sis"

"Nothing I just wanted to say hi" Lisanna grinned

Mira rolled her eyes "Lisanna this is Sage the guy we saw on the lacrima"

"Hi" Lisanna smiled happily then started to talking to Mira and Sage about something or other, whilst Lucy just sat there quietly

"earthland to Sky" Sage grinned waving his hand in front of the blondes face

"Huh what's happening" Lucy said startled the others just laughed

"SKY!" a voice yelled

Lucy just spun round in her seat where she had talked to the other 3 "what" she said with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"Be on my team" Natsu replied

"No " Lucy said bluntly turning away from

"Please, we will even kick Lisanna out to make room" he begged not realising Lisanna or Mira were there

"I said no, plus I'm already on a team" Lucy paused "and for your information the members are me, Sage, Mira and Lisanna"

Lisanna looked surprised then just went along with It "hmm we better tell the master then get our first job" Lisanna told the rest of the group standing up.

"What no Lisanna is on my team" Natsu stated grabbing hold of Lisanna's wrist

"no I'm not I left the team when Lucy left the guild but you have been forcing me to go on jobs and you technically just kicked me out" Lisanna snapped trying to pull her hand free from his grasp "now let go"

"no you are on my team" Natsu hissed back tightening his grip making her whimper in pain

Mira shot to her feet going to her sister but Lucy told her to stop "this Is an excuse to hurt him more" Lucy snarled walking over to them. "Let her go you pink haired freak" Lucy hissed but he just tightened his grip more causing her more pain "you asked for it " Lucy muttered holding on to his arm that was holding Lisanna "poison vine" a small vine wrapped it's self around his arm. Natsu looked at It for a second only to then fall to the group in screaming in pain.

"Serves you right" Lucy muttered her mouth set in a grim line

"Lisanna are you okay" Wendy gasped running up to the take-over mage "let me see" the bluenette said looking at her wrist the skin was bright red and puffy from getting twisted to different directions along with mild burns. "I will heal you" Wendy smiled casting a healing spell.

"T..thank you Wendy chan" Lisanna stuttered looking at her new healer wrist

"no problem Lisanna chan" Wendy replied "um where is Sky chan?"

"uhh she is over there" Lisanna told her pointing at the blonde mage who was laughing at something

Wendy thanked her and walked over to the blond mage, as Wendy got closer she realised Sky was laughing as Natsu who was still clutching his arm in pain "Sky chan what is wrong with Natsu san" Wendy questioned

"just getting Lisanna's pay back" Lucy grinned "oh was their something I could help you with" Lucy asked turning to the bluenette

"well um could I umm join your team" Wendy whispered the last bit

Lucy smiled "of course you can but may I ask why"

"well Lisanna chan was the only girl I could talk to since Erza scared me along with Natsu and Gray" she replied shyly

"fair enough, let's go and tell the master we are a team" Lucy grinned holding out her hand to Wendy who took hold of it and allowed herself to be lead back to the team. "Lets go and find the master and tell him we are a team" Lucy told the rest of her team.

"Hey Sky whats are team name" Mira asked the blonde who was half way up the stairs to the masters office

"hmm I havent got that far" Lucy grinned

"team Sky" Sage suggested only to be yelled at by the rest of that team

"no way it sounds like we are copying Natsu's team name" Mira sighed

"how about... Tiger Sky Demon" Lucy asked/stated

"Tiger Sky Demon where did you get that from" Lisanna asked

"oh well me Sage you and Rosa are the Tiger part Wendy is Sky and Mira is demon" Lucy replied

"why is Mira demon" Sage asked

"hehe you will find out" Mira replied evilly.

Lucy knocked on the masters door who grunted in replie, she explained the situation and told him the team name everything got sorted. "Lets go on our first mission as a team" Mira grinned running over to the job board.

"Wendy where is charla" Lucy asked the bluenette

"she is with Happy I think" Wendy replied

"hey guys how about this one" Sage yelled waving a notice in the air

_ Destroy dark Guild  
_

_ Located (Random city)_

_ see mayor about the job_

_ Reward: 300,000_

"300,000 jewels that's 60,000 each" Mira told them

"perfect let's go" Lucy smiled happily only to be stopped by Mira

"Sky you need to tell Wendy you are Lucy" Mira whispered

"I know I do I will tell her on the train" Lucy whispered back Mira nodded then ran to catch up with the rest of the team. Lucy smiled "My new team"

* * *

**Heyyyyy hope you enjoyed the chappie it was kinda a second half of chapter 12.  
**

**I just wanted to say**

**Thank you for all the support I'm getting for this fanfiction it means a lot to me**

**and did any Warrior Cat fans notice the reference I made in the last chapter ;) **

**Also I need so characters for Lucy's clan and some move names**

**for the members.**

** Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Rank in clan:**

**This would be really helpful if. Or for the moves just tell me the name and how Lucy would perform it.**

**Thank you**

**Please Follow Favourite Review**

**-Thunder :D**


End file.
